Colegiala
by Ziinect
Summary: Amu Hinamori, es una huérfana que al estar en su ultimo año, y ser una antisocial recién comienza a tener vida social, tendrá suerte en el amor la amistad, y las cosas que aun no conoce?, averiguenlo! (habra lemmon . .)
1. Chapter 1

**Ziinect: Konnichiwa! Minna-san n.n**

**Yumiko: otro fic mas? Eres idiota, nadas en tus propias ideas, como es que te inspiras fácil en otra historia pero no actualizas las viejas?**

**Ziinect: waaaa gomen gomen gomen. Actualizare actulizare, , pero luego :B**

**Yumiko: BAKA ._.**

**Ziinect: Diclaimer!**

**Yumiko: Shugo chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Ziinect-nee, le pertenecen a Peach-Pit w**

* * *

_**Amu Pov.**_

Soy, Hinamori Amu, tengo 18 años, mi cabello es rosado y llega a mi cintura, mis ojos son color ambar, y mi tez es muy blanca,vivo en un orfanato, según lo que yo se, mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando yo naci, si, fui una maldición para mi "familia" hasta cuando naci, estoy sola, si pero eso no me desanima, después de todo en unos meses, me mudare del orfanato ya que luego de haber estado en 5 familias distintas, forje mi carácter, alguno dicen que soy fría, cinica y calculadora, pero nadie me conoce realmente, estoy por llegar a mi instituto, es un gran establecimiento, que envés de parecer un instituto se parece mas a una cárcel _**(N/A: porfavor amu, todas las escuelas se parcen a una cárcel aunque las pinten de rosa y les pongan flores ._.u)**_, al llegar todas las idiotas, como yo les digo a mis compañeras, estaban cuchicheando cosas como "-es tan guapo, estoy tan entusiasmada por tener clases de historia con ese profesor-"."-Es de historia, no era de música?"… Etc etc, son unas idiotas, las detesto tanto, por ser avanzada me adelantaron un año, generalmente se termina a los 19 en este colegio, pero me adelantaron, en fin al llegar a clases acomode mis cosas y tome asiento antes de que llegaran todos, saque un libro y comenze a leer, un joven de tez morena y ojos zafiro se acerco a mi, y me dijo

-ah, los demonios del_** (N/A: ni lo busquen lo invente yo =w= xD)**_ gran libro, pero, no es un poco , como decirlo, pervertido para ti?.- dijo mientras bajaba el libro y lo apoyaba contra la mesa enfocando esos ojos en los mios, y acercando su rostro al mio sonriendo con malicia, comenze a seguir su juego, después de todo, no me vendría mal rechazar a alguien e temprano.

-sip gran libro, linda sonrisa-dije acercándome a su rostro tal como el lo había echo antes

-señorita, es usted muy guapa, soy tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo estirando su mano hacia mi

-Señor, usted es muy cortes, y gracias por cierto, Hinamori Amu..-dije tomando su mano y apretándola un poco

-Bienvenida a mi clase señorita Hinamori..- dijo para luego besarme reir e irse, esto no quedaría asi…

* * *

**_Ziinect: ya n.n_**

**_Yumiko: lindo primer cap OwO_**

**_Ziinect: etto… es solo una introducción xD_**

**_Yumiko:oki OwO Reviews para que siga escribiendo ? n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuacion**_

_-ah, los demonios del **(N/A: ni lo busquen lo invente yo =w= xD)** gran libro, pero, no es un poco , como decirlo, pervertido para ti?.- dijo mientras bajaba el libro y lo apoyaba contra la mesa enfocando esos ojos en los mios, y acercando su rostro al mio sonriendo con malicia, comenze a seguir su juego, después de todo, no me vendría mal rechazar a alguien e temprano._

_-sip gran libro, linda sonrisa-dije acercándome a su rostro tal como el lo había echo antes_

_-señorita, es usted muy guapa, soy tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo estirando su mano hacia mi_

_-Señor, usted es muy cortes, y gracias por cierto, Hinamori Amu..-dije tomando su mano y apretándola un poco_

_-Bienvenida a mi clase señorita Hinamori..- dijo para luego besarme reir e irse, esto no quedaría asi…_

Quien se cree que es?, estúpido, esperen… dijo "Bienvenida a mi Clase"…

-EL PROFESOR ME BESO!- dije en un grito muy enfadada mirando hacia el techo

_-Hacique... La huerfanita es mentirosa, ja, ya no sabe que decir para que le presten atención, no le basta con ser una pobre huérfana sin vida social, que además ahora nos enteramos que miente-_ Dijo una rubia de orbes violacias mientras se reia con sus 3 amigas, creo que sus nombres son, Nadeshiko, Yaya y Rima, su nombre? Hoshina Utau, esta idiota me cabrea demasiado, se cree mucho por tener dinero.

-sabes?... sere huérfana, pero almenos se como hervir arroz, o quieres que te recuerde que tu no sabes?-dije mirándola con odio

_**FlashBack**_

_-Era 13 de octubre, y en el colegio se celebra el dia de la chica servicial ( N/A: otra cosa que invente yopi w), un chico eligio a Utau como su "maid" por asi decirlo, y le pidió que le hirviera un poco de arroz y le preparara un poco de curry,el curry era comible, pero el arroz… un aura negra salía de ese arroz, no miento, tenia un aspecto de podredumbre y un olor fétido, además de que estaba todo duro y pegajozo, Utau no fue al colegio por 5 semanas luego de la vergüenza que paso, además que reprobo la clase de economía domestica-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ella me miro con odio y se avergonzó luego se dirigió a su asiento seguida por sus 3 perritas, les digo asi ya que Utau las tiene totalmente dominadas, luego de unos minutos el profesor entro a la sala, o eso creo ya que ni lo mire al entrar, solo se oian suspiros de parte de las chicas, y quejas por los chicos, al voltear, casi muero era el chico de antes, no me había confundido, lo mire y me avergonze bastante, luego volvi a dirigir mi mirada ala ventana, hasta que una sexy voz me llamo

-Hinamori, pasa al frente porfavor.-

* * *

**Ziinect: Hasta aquí n.n**

**Yumiko: Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_El profesor entro a la sala, o eso creo ya que ni lo mire al entrar, solo se oian suspiros de parte de las chicas, y quejas por los chicos, al voltear, casi muero era el chico de antes, no me había confundido, lo mire y me avergonze bastante, luego volvi a dirigir mi mirada ala ventana, h_asta que una sexy voz me llamo

-Hinamori, pasa al frente porfavor.-

-y que si no quiero?- dije mirándolo desafiante

-tendra que estar después de hora en mi despacho-dijo sonriendo con malicia

-con todo respeto, no me agradaría estar ni 5 minutos en una sala solo con usted-dije con un tono tranquilo mientras volvia a dirigir mi mirada a la ventana

- que lastima, estará 2 horas en mi despacho, luego de finalizar la clase-dijo con un tono de superioridad.- y si sigue hablando, estará 2 horas mas, y así sucesivamente-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otra alumna.

_**Despues de clases…**_

-Hinamori , venga a mi despacho porfavor…- dijo llamándome antes de que me retire, por lo que di media vuelta e ingrese a su despacho

-Digame…-dije indiferente

-bueno… primero que nada, porque me trata de esta forma?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Nose, quizás, porque usted robo mi primer beso, estúpido profesor verde- dije mirándolo enojada

-Ohhh discúlpeme por eso- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su asiento

-aja, claro-dije sentándome frente a el

-mire hinamori, debo decirle, usted me gusta mucho.. y estoy dispuesto a recomendarla n la mejor universidad de Tokio, si acepta ser mi "Amante"…Por asi decirlo- dijo en un tono tranquilo pero muy serio a la ves, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, yo quería estudiar, realmente si, y que me recomendaran a una universidad seria estupendo, aunque, como la pagaría?...

-Una beca… en la universidad de la que usted me esta hablando, sino no hay trato.- dije mirándolo mientras extendía mi mano hacia el

-esta bien, es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Amu-koi-dijo esto ultimo con un tono de dulzura que provoco un leve sonrojo en mi

-una pregunta profesor- dije mirándolo con un semblante serio

-Ikuto…- dijo dulcemente

-Eh?- dije mirándolo con duda

- llamame Ikuto, si?- dijo besando mi mano

-h-hai, como le decía, I-ku-to- dije haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.- usted, es casado?

-si, por eso eres mi amante, y no mi novia.- dijo muy sereno

-y como es ella?- dije mientras mi voz se tornaba un poco triste no entiendo porque, pero sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho

-bueno, su nombre es Rikka, es una chica muy , emm como decirlo sin hacerla quedar mal… Es una zorra.-dijo sonriendo

-eh?- dije mientras una gotita de sudor caia por mi nuca y el hablaba tan vívidamente de su esposa, dejando en claro, que lo había engañado entre otras cosas.

-en fin, solo le devuelvo el favor, no creas que te amo ni nada, soloes para que sienta lo mismo que yo…- dijo esto ultimo con una voz un poco entristesida, le dolia lo que me estaba contando al parecer

-entonces, hagamosla sufrir, si?- dije sonriendo

-si- dijo acercándome a mi y tomándome de mi cintura apegándome más a el.-aunque, debo admitir, que aunque no te amo, me gustas demasiado- dijo apoderándose de mis labios salvajemente mientras levantaba un poco mi falda

-I-i-kuto, no, mi virginidad no…-dije muy avergonzada.-quiero dársela a alguien que en verdad me ame.- el solo asintió y siguió besándome, al principio mis besos fueron torpes, pero luego, me comenze a acostumbrar, y sus besos eran como una droga, me estaba volviendo adicta a el, antes de hacer ninguna locura, observe su reloj… 8:45

-Carajo!- dije tomando mis cosas y acomodando mi ropa y mi cabello

-que pasa amu?-dijo alarmado

-debia estar en casa hace 5 horas!- dije muy exaltada

-yo te llevo corramos- dijo toman dome de la muñeca corriendo hacia su auto, al subir acelero y llegamos en muy poco tiempo a el horfanato.

-e-etto, me ayudas a llevar unas cosas a mi apartamento mañana?, debo mudarme ya- dije muy apenada por lo que le había preguntado

-si, claro amor-dijo sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo, deposite un beso en sus labios y corri dentro del edificio

-Amu hinamori!- oi que me llamaban

-Darling- dije muy sorprendida no esperaba encontrarla

-que son estas horas de llegar?, hasta que no te vallas de aquí, no puedes llegar a estas horas, maldita estúpida- me dijo muy enfadada, tomo mis cabellos y me arrastro hasta mi habitación me arrojo contra la cama y azoto la puerta al salir, yo aún estaba llorando, me dolía demasiado, entre a la ducha y luego de una ducha helada ya que no había agua caliente en este lugar, tome mi pijama y luego de ponérmelo acosté dormí hasta el día siguiente.

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

Desperté con pereza, al menos era sábado di un pequeño estornudo y Salí de la cama, comenze a guardar mis cosas en cajas, hacia ya mucho tiempo, desde que tengo memoria, ya trabajaba yo y había comprado varias cosas para mi apartamento, estaban en la cas de una de mis pocos amigos, Nagihiko Fujisaki, el gemelo de Nadeshiko , la perrita de utau. Me vestí y cepille mi cabello, luego tome mis cosas y las saque afuera y me senté sobre una de las cajas a esperar a ikuto.

**_15 mins después.._**

Ikuto acaba de llegar, subimos las cosas a su auto y partimos, no tenia necesidad de despedirme de nadie de ese lugar, esa era la única verdad.

-y adonde vamos amu?- dijo mirándome dulcemente

-tienes que ir por allí doblar en la próxima esquina….- y hacie estube dándole indicaciones hasta que llegamos a unos lindos apartamentos, donde me esperaba nagi con un camión de mudanza, donde estaban todos mis sillones y las cosas que había comprado y que él me había guardado amablemente

-Amu- dijo sonriendo.-Ya subi tus cosas, creo que te gustara como las acomode- dijo abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento

-S-sugoi!- _dije dejando caer una caja que llevaba en brazos corri dentro de ese lugar era hermoso, el livng pintado de un lindo verde manzana, el piso de unas tablas de madera claro, un sillón blanco mirando a una chimenea, una pequeña biblioteca al lado de la chimenea, mirando a un gran ventanal había un escritorio donde había una laptop verde manzana una silla blanca y una lámpara rosa, la cocina estaba pintada de blanco con el mismo piso que en el living había una pequeña isla en el medio de la misma, la cual era de madera y un mármol negro sobre la misma ,3 alacenas en las paredes y una escalera pegada al lado izquierdo de la cocina la cual al subir, se encontraba un entre pido en el cual se hallaba mi habitación una gran cama en forma de circulo con unas colchas blancas y muchos almohadones redondos verdes rosados y blancos, había un gran armario pegado a la pared de color blanco una de sus puertas tenía un espejo pegado en el_, realmente Nagihiko se había esforzado bastante en armar ese lugar para mi…

* * *

**Ziinect: Hasta aquí n.n**

**Yumiko: reviews? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Primer día en ese hermoso apartamento, entrar a la ducha era un placer, por donde le miras, nunca me había bañado tan bien en mi vida, luego de salir me envolví en una gran toalla rosada y seque mi cabello con la secadora, salí al cuarto y tome mi ropa, tome un conjunto que constaba en una falda de volados en tonos negros y grises, una blusa de tirantes violeta simple unas medias largas blancas que llegaban a cubrir mis rodillas, unas converse negras y un collar con una cruz en mi cuello, mi cabello lo arregle con una X negro sosteniendo mi fleco. Baje a la cocina y prepare mi desayuno, luego de desayunar, tome mi bolso y salí del apartamento cerre con llave y comenze a caminar hacia mi trabajo, trabajaba en un pequeño café maid , junto a mi trabajaba una chica que realmente me asustaba aveces, no parecía real, era una morocha de ojos violacios muy parecidos a los de Utau sus rasgos eran similares , pero la diferencia de esta era el tono de voz, y que no vestia elegantemente como la mencionada, su nombre era Uatu _**(N/A: Ya amu eso si demuestra que eres o muy boba o muy distraída)**_, al llegar entre al vestidor y me puse mi traje de maid, y sali del vestidor, casi muero Ikuto estaba entrando junto a una chica , parecía su esposa, podría ser?...

-Hinamori, atiende al peliazul-dijo la gerente señalando con su lápiz a ikuto…

-Hai- dije con una sonrisa fingida

Comenze a caminar a paso pesado hacia ellos… Al llegar ikuto abrió sus ojos de una forma impresionante comenzaron a brillar y note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, tocio despacio y retomo su postura

-Mesa para dos señorita…-dijo sin dirigirme la mirada

-Si amo, sígame- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta una mesa, oia como hablaba alegremente la chica con él , mientras que él se notaba apagado y distante hacia ella

-tomen asiento amos por favor, díganme en que puedo serviros?- dije mientras les brindaba una cálida sonrisa

-ummmm….- decía la chica mientras tenia su dedo bajo su labio y miraba el menú como una niña pequeña.-Quiero este pastel de frutas y una malteada de fresa, si?- dijo sonriéndome mientras sus ojos brillaban al mirar la foto del pastel.

-enseguida ama, y que puedo ofrecerle joven amo?- dije sonando un poco entrecortada, me dolia ver esa escena?, seguramente, aunque aun no entiendo el porque…

-un café y un pastelito de chocolate- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, podía notar un poco de sonrojo en su rostro

-enseguida amo- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia, di media vuelta y le di la orden al cocinero, era muy guapo, un castaño de orbes esmeralda, tez morena deportista, sonrisa encantadora, ahhhh un sueño… pero cada que alguna chica se acercaba mucho a el Uatu, las miraba con cara de "te matare lenta y dolorosamente".

-Hinamori- llamo mi gerente

-si señor?- dije acercándome a el

-que son esas?, ya te dije que vengas con tacones, o te despediría- dijo mirándome enfadado.- eres muy enana niña, usa los tacones que están en tu casillero.- dijo ya un poco mas calmado

-d-d-demooo- dije haciendo un puchero

-nada de peros ve-me dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi cabeza. Camine a mi casillero tome los tacones y cambie mis converse por los tacones negros de punta que debía ponerme, sali del cambiador y fui por la orden de la mesa de Ikuto, me costaba horrores caminar con esos tacones, por eso los odiaba al llegar tropeze con la pequeña alfombra, me estaba llendo demasiado bien usándolos, obviamente me pasaría esto, el pastel callo en el busto debo agregar bastanteeee grande de la chica, el licuado en la entrepierna de ikuto y el café en mis falda, el pastelito estaba intacto, eso me alegro, pero la chica me miro enfadada, y se disponía a gritarme

-Tu, estúpida incompetente- tomo el pastelito y lo embarro en mi cara

-Rikka, que ases?- dijo alarmado ikuto, la joven se dio media vuelta y se dirigio al baño muy enfadada, no quiero imaginar que me hubiera echo si ikuto no hubiese estado allí…

-Lo siento mucho, d-dejame ayudarte amo- dije con una sonrisa aunque estaba muy avergonzada, lo tome de la muñeca y me dirigi a los vestidores cerre la puerta y la cerre con la llave para que no hubiera mas inconvenientes con rikka .

-Profesor, discúlpeme porfavor…- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia mis lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, estaba muy avergonzada.

-no te preocupes-dijo abrazandome.- esta bien , no sabes usar tacones, es obvio, eres una niña aun…-dijo levantando mi rostro y secando mis lagrimas, luego lamio mis mejillas llenas de chocolate por el pastelito que me había arrojado la chica.

-I-ikuto- dije tomando su mano que sostenía mi rostro,q-q-quiero que me tomes… Toma mi virginidad ikuto- le dije suplicante mientras secaba mis lagrimas, estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-A-amu-dijo muy sonrojado

* * *

**Ziinect :3 yaaa , próximo cap prometo lime w, o quizás…..**

**Yumiko: Dejen reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuamos! (si hay algún menor, sáltese este capítulo por favor no quiero traumar a nadie :3Exepto meicky, meicky es una pervertida n.n)**

* * *

-no te preocupes-dijo abrazandome.- esta bien , no sabes usar tacones, es obvio, eres una niña aun…-dijo levantando mi rostro y secando mis lagrimas, luego lamio mis mejillas llenas de chocolate por el pastelito que me había arrojado la chica.

-I-ikuto- dije tomando su mano que sostenía mi rostro,q-q-quiero que me tomes… Toma mi virginidad ikuto- le dije suplicante mientras secaba mis lagrimas, estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-A-amu-dijo muy sonrojado.- Estas segura?, niña… Si yo comienzo, no terminare no importa cuanto te duela entendido?- dijo con su mirada perdida bajo su sedoso cabello

-s-si- dije un poco asustada por lo que me había dicho

-pero, aquí no, quiero que sea especial para ti- dijo tomándome de la muñeca y corriendo hacia la puerta de salida del vestidor, salimos por detrás para evitar molestias, y por molestias me refiero a Rikka… Subimos a su auto y condujo hasta la carretera, viajamos unas 2 horas y llegamos a una pequeña playa, parecía desierta, y en verdad si lo era, había una pequeña cabaña, bastante simple cerca del mar, ikuto la señalo, y dijo que esa era su casa de playa, al llegar detuvo el auto y ambos bajamos, extendió su mano hacia mi en señal para que la tomara y comenzamos a bajar hasta esa cabaña.

-te gusta?- dijo enfoncado sus orbes en mi

-si, prof-digo Ikuto- dije sonriendo avergonzada por casi decirle profesor, es la costumbre. Llegamos a la cabaña y al abrir la puerta me encontré con algo pequeño, una sala pequeña con un ventanal frente al mar un sillón blanco frente al mismo, una lámpara de pie una librería pequeña, en la misma sala dividida por un pequeño bar había una cocina y un refrigerador lleno de frutas y bebidas como jugos y esas cosas, había una puerta que llevaba al baño y una escalera que al subirla había una cama para una persona y un pequeño armario.

-nee, amu- dijo riendo a carcajadas, al voltear a verlo vi que se había cambiado y yo ni cuenta me había dado, llevaba un short negro y una camisa azul desprendida luciendo su hermoso físico, no tenia zapatillas ni calcetines, y unos lentes en su cabello, estaba muy guapo

-Nani?- dije sonriendo

-aun eres una maid…-dijo aun riendo

-E-ehhhhhhh?!- dije gritando…-que hare ahora? No tengo un cambio de ropa!

-por suerte…puedo prestarte mi ropa, no crees?- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa picara

-honto?- dije inocente

-sip.- otra ves esa cara.-ya vengo déjame ir por ellas-subio al cuarto y al bajar unos 5 mins después traía en sus manos un bóxer_** (N/A: ropa interior de hombre que es como un short)**_ y una camiseta larga.- Toma- dijo depositándolas en mis manos

-ummm…Ok ya vengo- dije resignada, entre al baño y me quite el traje de maid, lo doble y lo deje sobre una mesita que había en el baño, me coloque la camiseta y me saque mis bragas, me coloque el bóxer y me di cuenta que solo tenía mis tacones, por lo que los deje junto al traje y deje mis pies descalzos. Al salir ikuto me miro sorprendido, mi cabello suelto y la camiseta que me quedaba grande, no sé qué tanto le impresiono

-amu, vamos?- dijo sonriendo, y extendiendo su manos hacia mi, ya estaba atardeciendo y la vista desde el ventanal era bellísima, por lo que salí fuera con el para observarla mejor

-que hermoso…- dije cerrando mis ojos dejando que la brisa me diera en la cara

-tu eres más hermosa- oí que musitaba… comenzamos a caminar hasta la orilla y nos sentamos dejamos nuestros pies cerca de las olas para que se mojaran un poco, el paso su brazo por mi cuello y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, nos miramos y nos besamos dulcemente, sentí como de apoco me iba recostando en la arena, en menos de lo que esperaba él estaba sobre mí, depositando pequeños besos en mi abdomen, cerré mis ojos y acaricie su cabello mientras lo hacía, toque sus orejas e iso un gesto muy gracioso la verdad, por reírme me dio una pequeña lamida sobre el bóxer, provocando, que me moje un poco, esto lo hizo reír a él estúpido…

-I-Ikuto!- gemi ya que estaba acariciando sobre la tela del bóxer

-Que pasa amu, no era esto lo que querias?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando sus labios

-p-pero- su dedo cruzo mis labios y luego se deshizo del bóxer en un rápido movimiento, se acercó a mi cavidad y soplo las partes húmedas dándome pequeñas oleadas de placer generando más humedad en esa zona, luego la lamio un poco mientras con su pulgar hacia círculos sobre mi clítoris, apretándolo cada ves mas.

-IKUTO, ya no aguanto- dije retorciendo la remera intentando levantarme pero sus brazos me sostuvieron y el sigui lamiendo, le dio una pequeña mordia a mi clítoris, y allí fue cuando me corri en sus labios, el los relamio y me dedico una dulce sonrisa, luego junto sus 2 dedos y los introducio allí mientras mordia, lamia y besaba mi cuello, marcándome por todas partes, no solo allí, marcas en las piernas brazos pecho abdomen espalda,, ya estaba en mi limite, volvi a correrme esta ves, relamio sus dedos, luego bajo su short dejando ver un muy erecto miembro, me miro orgulloso de si mismo, era muy grande, aunque hubiera sido el primero que vi, era grande.

-ya estas lista…-dijo luego de pasar sus dedos por mi cavidad y verlos llenos de mis jugos.

-s-si- dije desviando la mirada el la corrió y la dirigió hacia el me beso y mientras lo hacía se adentraba en mi, de una embestida rompió la prueba de mi virginidad generando gruesas lagrimas caer de mis ojos, me beso dulcemente

-Disculpa amu, yo…-se disponía a salir pero lo retuve

-n-n-no se preocupe- dije aun con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, el asintió y sigio moviéndose, al principio fue tierno y suave luego se intensificaron las embestidas, me sentía tocar el cielo con las manos…

-AMU!- comenzó a gemir mi nombre muy sonrojado, subió mis piernas una en cada uno de sus hombros, y fue mucho más rápido que antes, estábamos en éxtasis, se sincronizaron nuestras respiración entre gemidos y suspiros…

-Amu me correré!- grito, aunque fue tarde, se corrió dentro de mí, esto podría llegar a ser un problema…

* * *

_**Ziinect: ya O.O , no saben lo avergonzada que me siento en estos momentos Q.Q**_

_**Yumiko: (acariciando su cabeza) buena chica! Asi me gusta un buen lemmon para cortar la cursilería n.n Reviews?!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ziinect: Continuo!**

**Mika: Shugo chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a one-chan**

* * *

_Pasaron los días desde que mi castidad fue tomada por el profesor… Las cosas transcurrian normalmente, solo que por las mañanas me levantaba con mareos y unas ganas terribles de vomitar, tenia drásticos cambios de humor, y tenia el olfato demasiado sensible, no le di mucha importancia a estos síntomas, aun me veía con el profesor por las noches, en los recesos, todo era estupendo, hacer el amor con el se había vuelto mi droga, y era adicta… Lamentablemente no vimos la consecuencia de nuestros actos._

-Señorita Hinamori, felicidades esta embarazada- me dijo el medco, mi mundo, mi futuro, todo se me caia a pedazos..Porque, porque me ocurria esto ahora?, me levante y Sali corriendo de ese lugar, debía ver a ikuto

**Al llegar al departamento de ikuto…**

Toque desesperadamente la puerta, sentía que moriría si no se lo decía ahora, al abrirme salte a sus brazos y comenze a llorar, el dejo caer el libro que traia en sus brazos y luego de cerrar la puerta levanto mi rostro y enfoco sus ojos en los mios.

-Que te ocurre?- me dijo mientras me acompañaba a tomar asiento n los sofás.-

-e-estoy embarazada ikuto…- dije entre sollozos

_e-encerio?- dijo el sorprendido, para mi sorpresa no iso lo que yo pensé que haría, que era echarme y no volverme a ver, no, me abrazo entre sus brazos y me susurro…

-Todo estará bien, yo me quedare contigo…- luego de decir esto me beso tiernamente

* * *

**Ziinect: Corto?, lose u.u es qe debo actualizar todas las otras historias también, y quería matarlos en el suspenso con este :3**

**Mika: Malota -3-, reviews?**


End file.
